1. Incorporation Of Sequence Listing
The sequence listing that is contained in the file named “SEMB011US_ST25.txt”, which is 171 kilobytes as measured in the Microsoft Windows operating system and was created on Jun. 13, 2014, is filed electronically herewith and incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant breeding and, more specifically, to the development of pepper plants displaying a desired mature fruit color.
3. Description of Related Art
The goal of vegetable breeding is to produce varieties displaying one or more desirable traits, such as a desired mature fruit color. Pepper plants (Capsicum sp.) may display, for instance, a mature fruit color of red, red-orange, orange, or yellow as a result of the function of pigment biosynthetic pathway(s) which produce pigments such as carotenes and xanthophylls.